Kurama's Old Life
by Serena22
Summary: Kurama used to be the thief known as youko until he was sent to the human world.Now for a sad reason, hes back in Makai and back to stealing. He is once again, Youko.
1. WHY?

Youko: I'm back to being a theive with my partner and friend, Kuronue.......we just stole some treasures tonight and.... would you like some? Hn. Like i would give it to you.  
  
Kuronue: Do you think anyone but us can get gold and silver and much more. I think not! Hn. Read this to find out if maybe we will give a lucky demon something.......  
  
Serena: ^_^Or human.... It starts off with why Kurama decided to go back to being youko and only one lucky person gets Youko and one gets Kuronue. You just have to write a good review. Tell me what you want....like your name, demon or human, your powers that sort of stuff and Youko and Kuronue will pick theyre girl........  
  
Youko: *growls* I could fall for no one....... this story starts with my poinit of view so enjoy. If you dont review, you will die and if its mean to seri you will pay....  
  
Kuronue: Hn......Lets get on with the story. I will love only one...  
  
Seri (serena) : ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WHY?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
Kurama is my name to my freinds and by my team mates on Team Urameshi. To my Human mother, i am known as Shuichi Minamino. I love my mother very much and will do anything for her. One time she fell very ill and i used a stolen artifact to help her. Things have gone well since then until now....one week before i went back to Makai. My mother, has been in a accident. Today is Monday and why i was at school, Meiou(i think thats what it was) High, into the class came our Guidance Cousuler.  
  
GC: Will Shuichi Minamino please come with me and bring your things.  
  
I got up and fllowed her. When we reached the office i was told my mother has been hit by a truck and she was now in a coma. They know she was not going to live but she was holding onto her life because she wanted to see her son one last time. I went to the hospital and there I satyed at her bedside until, right in front of my eyes, she left this world. I will no longer have a mother and thus no reason to be in the human world. For the next few days i grieved over my loss until i decided to leave. Go back to Makai and back to being Youko. And so i did.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
~Kuronue's POV~  
  
Youko is now asleep and sweating like crazy. he must be having a really bad nightmare. Now i see he quickly wakes up.  
  
Kuronue: Bad dream? What was it about?  
  
Youko: Rather not say...quiet for a sec....  
  
I watch as youko's ears twitch and i listen too. I know what it is. He smells the demon we have stolen from this evening.   
  
Kuronue: I see the old demon has still not given up.  
  
Youko: Apparently not (A/N: oo i just love his voice ) I say we send him on a wild goose chase alittle longer then we can have the pleasure of killing him .  
  
Kuronue: Indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
seri: thats it for this chapter. I know its short but it was really just to get the flashback in and see how you like it so far.  
  
Youko: in other words, you better review. Bye for now humans. 


	2. LET THE FUN BEGIN

Seri: So far i really dont have that many reviews!!!!!WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, anyways, that makes it easier because so far...  
  
Youko: One person wants me and one wants Kuronue  
  
Seri: Jeeez.thanks for letting me finish  
  
Kuronuie: He's welcome  
  
Seri: -__- well i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho But i wish i owned both youko and kuro-chan  
  
Kuronue: What did you just call me  
  
Seri: Heh heh..sorry...  
  
Youko: Lets start this story so i can kill someone already  
  
Seri: How nice..He may be weak but hes an old person.......Oh well.....^_^ this starts off in kuronue's Point of View!!!!!! Enjoy.plaese i need more reviews.....oh and i know in the movie Kuronue is dead but i brought him back to life for this story cause everyone loves him ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2 : LET THE FUN BEGIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me and Kuronue head for the trees and wait for our demon "freind" to get to our location .   
  
Youko: I say we make some noise and well, Kuronue! Put a piece of his or should i say our treasure on the   
  
ground in his path.  
  
Kuronue: Right.  
  
The old man reaches ever so close and thus i howl making him think i am in my fox form .  
  
Demon: *hears howls* I know your around here Youko! Come out now and i will go easy on you! Ahhh. I see you dropped a piece of my gold.  
  
I singal to Kuronue to wait for my command. We rustle in the trees making the leaes sway with noise. I command Kuronue to jump in 3.2.1. We attack the unsuspecting demon. He yells at the top of his lungs as kuronue has the pleasure of digging his knife into the demons eye. The blood drips out as he screams even louder. Ah the fresh smell of blood.  
  
Youko: My turn .  
  
I flex my claws as i then attack.Kuronue, my dear friend, has found bamboo poles.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuronue's POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh how i remember the poles that ripped through my skin so long ago. Stabbing into my back and through my body. How my blood poured out of the poles. Then i thought i was going to die. Hn. Ill save this flasback for another day. Now this demon will feel that exact pain i felt so long ago. I hand Youko a pole and he jams it into the demons back.The blood in his body quicly runs through the poles and splirts out. Red blood looking like smooth silk how i treasure it.(A/N: From his past stuff happened so sorry if he sounds kinda o.O) With his last breathes he says..." Mark my words, Lana will get you Kuronue."(A/N: ya see, this character might end up with Kuronue if she doesnt mind the having to kill him first but she ends up not doing it. ya know that sort of thing...so please review)And thus, he dies.  
  
Kuronue: Sorry but, this so called Lana wont know where to find me nor shall anyone evr kill me.  
  
Youko: Heh. That man is just a fool . Lets leave his corpse here to rot, we have some work to do.  
  
I nod my head. We then run back towards our camp. As we run through the trees, for an unknown reason, the name Lana keeps popping into my head. Did that demon really think that there was a demon who could destroy me or youko for that matter.( A/N: aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!! i need some ideas here...please, im asking nicely......please review ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: and because im too stupid to think of more im leaving off there.  
  
Youko: Dont worry though, she write a new chapter everyday and it shows up the day after that  
  
Kuro-chan: So check back every two days...and seri stop with the kuro-chan..........Ja! 


	3. LANA

Seri: Me got more reviews!!! I always thought i was bad at writing but, oh well. Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
but like evreyone else, i wish i did.  
  
Kuronue: I guess people like me being pshycotic....  
  
Youko: At least we know whats gonna happen....  
  
Seri: All I have to say is congratulations to Cheyo-Vera and Fire Gemron...  
  
Kuronue: If those people read this soon i hope they know what she meant by that. On to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: LANA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a palace not far from where Youko and Kuronue had their fun, waits a demon girl for her grandfather to return home. She has been waiting for one hour and still he has not returned. This is long enough to know something has happened to him so out the door she goes following the scent of her dear relative. All she can smell is blood.  
  
Lana: Its a good thing i can run fast.  
  
As she runs, you are able to see her long dark blonde hair sway in the wind because of her speed. She closes in on the smell of fresh blood. She stops in her tracks..ahead of her she sees what has happened.  
  
She recognizes the poles from stories. That is the signature move done by Kuronue.  
  
Lana: *strong enough to not cry* Kuronue. You shall pay for this..(she said in her normally quiet voice)  
  
She sets off towards where Kuronue's campsite is rumored to be.She smells the blood on his hands. Add to that..  
  
Lana: Youko is back. Now Kuronue will be worse than ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KURONUE'S POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana: Youko is back. Now Kuronue will be worse than ever.  
  
Youko and me rest at a spring to count their new treasure.Gold, silver, jewels, they have it all.   
  
Youko: And there is much more. Makai is filled with wonderful treasures more glamorous than this.  
  
I nod my head as i am the type not to talk but to think . Me and Youko both sense someone heading our way as to if they were looking specifically for us.  
  
Youko: Fight or flee. Thats an easy question.  
  
I smell the same blood as the old man we just slaughtered had. It must be a relative.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lana will get you Kuronue  
  
~END FLASBACK~  
  
I think to myself.Could it be that Lana is a relative? If this is so, she could be the one headed our way.  
  
Narrator:Unknown to Kuro-chan ^_^ Youko thought the same thing.weird huh?Back to Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue: Thank you  
  
She draws ever so closer. Before i can fish my thought, right in front of us stands a beautiful demon girl with a sword at the hilt, long dark blonde hair and she stares at me with these silverish-grey eyes. She looks the quiet type. I nod my head and shake the thought off. She will die in a second so why think like this? I was so lost in my thoughts that i just realized Youko had charged at the girl.They had begun to fight. Without me? I will let him have his fun then it will be my turn. I can see she is very fast and good with a sword. Very good. It seems that she has slit Youko's arm. The blood drips down. I feel i shouild give it a go. Before i strike, she stands in front of me. As we stare each other down, I fromulate a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: These chapters are short because i take so long to type but no matter what the next one will be long i promise.  
  
Kuronue: Being a demon i dont think you can keep it.  
  
Youko: review if you love me. Ja! 


	4. JOIN THEM

Seri: The site removed two of my stories..god i hate when that happens, and my account went frozie so me no post till today..heh heh sorry. Once again i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did the following would be turned into an episode:  
  
Seri: If any guys read this i want to know.will you go out with me?  
  
Kuronue: Now why would any guy want to do that.  
  
Seri: Shut up i can still ask if i want so ha!and one more remark i will use my abilities and you will be doomed. You and Youko.  
  
Youko: Me?  
  
*at same time*  
  
Kuronue: Me?  
  
Seri: Aw man you didnt switch bodies. Yeah you!Damn! Kuro-chan why do you have to have such a long name?  
  
Kuronue: Dont ask me , ask my mother.  
  
Seri: I really hate when people play music i dont like.  
  
Youko: I know what music that is too. Now i can annoy you.  
  
Seri: You wouldnt. No wait! Stttttoooooppppp!  
  
Youko: *has reached the cd player and presses play**music* dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn.  
  
Seri: Stop it! Dont play it again. I hate when something bad happens and people always have to play music that goes...well you know.  
  
Youko: No we dont know...you mean this?*plays music again**music* dun dun  
  
Before the music could finish, I ,Serena, pounced on Youko, tied him to a chair, and turned the music off. But then, Kuronue turned it back on.*music*dddduuuuunnnnnnnn.*end* So then i did the same thing with Kuronue that i did with Youko.  
  
Seri: Hahahahaha. Now no one can press play. I hate that music. Now i will torture the both of you by playing the Sound Of Music on this tv. *tv pops up out of nowhere in front of the tied Youko and Kuronue.* I will freze you so you do not break out.   
  
The movie starts to play but.......*tv* Somewheeeere over the raiiinbow.  
  
Seri: Hey! That isnt the Sound of Music.  
  
Kuronue: Exactly. I knew you were going to do this to us so i taped one line from a horrible song and then a fight.  
  
Seri: _ kk no ones looking. *cries*  
  
Youko: See what you did?  
  
Kuronue: What i did?You told me to do this!  
  
Seri: *stops crying* Yoooouuuukkkkoooo!!!!!!!!!!! I will kill you.....*unties Kuronue and Youko* I untied you cause your gonna need to run! That makes it funner.I like to play!*starts chasing Youko**Youko runs for his dear life*^_^ *evil grin*  
  
Kuronue: um*sweatdrop* Well i will start the story...um lets see.Oh, at the end, there will be a recap of their chase. The stuff that you didnt know about. Well, heres the story......  
  
//--begin and end thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: JOIN THEM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana: // This is weird. Just staring at each other. He's probably determining how strong I am. I have an idea. If I join their group of bandits, I can get really close to Kuronue. After I gain his trust, I'll kill him//  
  
Kuronue:// She is fast and good with a sword. She would be a nice addition to our group. If only we were'nt about to kill each other. She will never surpass my or Youko's strength though.//  
  
Lana puts her sword back in its sheath.   
  
Kuronue: Are you giving up?!  
  
Lana: I would like to join your group.  
  
Youko: Hmm. Well you are better than most of our men. What harm could a woman do?  
  
Lana gets pissed at that remark but keeps her cool, glad that she is better than men.  
  
Youko: Also, all demomns never dare to challenge me. They always run and cowar. Congratulations. You are the first to stand up to me.  
  
Kuronue: If you can agree to not killing me, you are now welcome to our group.  
  
Lana nods her head in agreement and bows for a thank you. Kuronue//she is very quiet but smart too//   
  
We once again set off for camp. Youko's arm is still driping with blood so he decides we shall raid a village and look for a nurse.Youko// We need a nurse. My men are weak. They get hurt easily and need to be treated all the time. This is why me and Kuronue are the ones to go out every single night to steal. If i can find the best nurse in Makai, then i will kidnap him or her// They all run in silence. Through the tree they go looking for the best known doctor or nurse in Makai. Kuronue//I heard that it was a human. Local demons who are in her village say that one day, a girl stumbled upon a portal to Makai. Wanting to get away from her troubles she went in and eneded up here in Makai. She has many patients and they all complain, " stupid human girl. She never makes a peep." I think that is a good thing. She will come quietly.//Lana// Why dont i kill him now? Hn. Maybe i'm attached already. Kuronue is a mysterious person. I would like to know him more but my main goal is revenge.//  
  
Youko: You two are quiet. She should be there.  
  
Evreyone looks ahead to see a village.(A/N: Like one in Inuyasha) Youko// Evreyone will run away. We shall get the her at all costs. She is worthless to me but needed.//  
  
Youko: I will take care of this. Kuronue, watch over Lana.*he nods*  
  
Lana// He actually remembered my name. He could have been his usual rumored self and call me stupid girl//.Kuronue// Great. Stuck with the girl while he has the fun.//(A/N: What really sux is that Kuronue is 6'4'' and Youko is like 7' tall. They too tall@_@. Just thought i'd put that stupid fact in)Youko simply walks   
  
on the rough path inbetween the cottages. As you can guess,everyone takes one look at him and run inside their cottages.Youko//Yes. Run in fear of me.//He sees a citizen alittle too slow moving. He couldnt reach his cottage in time. Youko ran up to him and held him above the ground by his neck.  
  
Youko: Where is..  
  
Before he could finish he heard a door squeak open. He looked to the door and saw a human. He dropped the man that was in his hands. If it was a human, then he found who he was looking for. She was very quiet, there was only the noise of the door, not the girl. She had black hair, blue eyes, and white skin.  
  
Youko// Beautiful for a human. But i am not here to think about such things. She probably cant take care of herself. Just great. I'll have to play babysitter. I think not. I will have Lana teach her to take care of herself.//  
  
Youko: Girl. Are you the famous nurse legend to fall into Makai accidently?  
  
She nods her head. Youko// She is a very quiet girl, I wonder if she cantalk at all. Must be a mute.//  
  
Girl// I cant believe its him. When i came here i over heard rumors about a fox demon. He had lond silver-purple hair, golden eyes and was very tall. I would hear them every night and would fall asleep. I never knew he could be this hot.( A/N: ^_^ comment from Cheyo-Vera) His ears are, well, interesting.//  
  
Youko: Can you speak. * she nods yes* Then why do you not talk? * she shakes her head no*Hn. Then you must not speak well. I will have to teach you to talk.(A/N: Do you want to learn to talk Cheyo-Vera?)  
  
Girl// What is he talking about? Teach me to talk. *her eyes widen* Is he going to take me away from my village?// Before she can continue any more thoughts, Youko stood in front of her. Without saying a word, he picked her up into his arms and he ran away with her out of her village. She just stares back at her village, then up to Youko.She speaks not a word. Girl//He is taking me with him. But why? Why need me?  
  
If he.......Wait a minute. He has a wound. Is this why he needs me. To help him heal?//  
  
Youko: You are now owned by me. I have kidnapped you for I need a nurse. I have healed my wounds and my men's wounds many times but I am tired of the dirty work. I only like to get dirty when I am killing. You will tend to any wounds me,my partner, or my men recieve.  
  
Girl// Own me? I am not a toy, I am a person. I heal people because its a gift i have. I will heal him or his men but i will not take orders.// She looks ahead to see where he is taking her. She sees a man with black hair in a ponytail about 6 feet something inches and a demon girl with dark blonde hair.Girl// I know thats Kuronue...but who is the girl?//   
  
Youko: This is the girl. Shes not a mute but she doesnt talk that good so she stays quiet. Lana. You will teach her how to take care of herself. She is just a human and if shes been living in Makai with other people, she proably cant take care of herself.   
  
Lana nods her head. Lana// You kidnapped a human girl lost in Makai for healing? What else does this man do? Maybe I will kill him too//. Kuronue//This is her? Hn. Must have been real easy. Shes not even screaming right now. I am sure Youko smells her fear like i do. Well, how can i have forgotten? He doesnt care if someone is scared or not he will just do what he has to.//  
  
Youko: Girl. That is what we call her for now. *turns to the girl* This is Kuronue and this is Lana. *turns back to the others* Now that were all aquainted, we shall go.  
  
Lana is forced to carry the girl seeing as Kuronue and Youko dont want to get the stentch of human on them unless it was blood. Too bad Youko already has the scent on him.Youko// If any of the men say a single word about the human stench on me, they will die.//They finally arrive back at their campsite.Youko signals to Kuronue to have everyone quiet down. Kuronue// It appears their all drunk. Too bad they have to try not to lay their hands on the demon we brought back. No one will care for the human except that she may be weak enough for someone to harass her.// Once it is silent, Youko makes an announcement.  
  
Youko: We have a new recruit. Her name is Lana.I have also brought back a human.*at this remark everyone booed* She is the best nurse in Makai and she will stay with us to tend to any wounds. I would like it if you would lay your hands off of them. If anyone has any problems with what i just said, come into my tent. You will have to deal with me.   
  
After all that said, he made an evil grin. Youko told Kuronue to show Lana around and bring her to her tent. While he does that, Youko does the same with the girl. After a talk though. He led the girl into his tent and signaled her to sit down.Thus, the talk begins.  
  
Youko: Your a precious thing arent you? You dont talk that much. Its like your not even here. Thats how much noise you make. That is a good asset to me if you will be staying here. To not even make a ppep when i kidnapped you means you must have not liked your village ne? *she nods yes* Then why?*she nods no* Well it will be hard to communicate with you then. You will stay here with me in my tent so you do not run away. When I am gone, you will be heavily guarded.Come with me. *he holds his hand out and she puts hers in his* I will show you the scenery. Girl// I like him already. Its weird. He took me from my village but theres something about him. I find him enchanting.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuronue: Well thats it for now. Review.  
  
Seri: You have to say more then that.  
  
Kuronue: Throughout the whole story you were chasing Youko. Are you done already?  
  
Seri: Um yeah....*starts to swaet* I am.  
  
Kuronue: Where is he.  
  
Seri: Oh he said he was getting some fresh air.  
  
Kuronue: Can we recap the chase.  
  
Seri: Sure but not the end. That will be in the next chapter. He he ^_^.   
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Seri: Get back here Youko! *runs even faster.*  
  
Youko: Never. I dont want to play! *runs even fasterer*  
  
Seri: Whats this? Youko the famous bandit running from a gril?!  
  
Youko: I know what your trying to do! It wont make me stop!  
  
Seri:*grabs knife as she passes by counter* You must be a coward!   
  
Youko: *stops*  
  
Seri: *throws knife at Youko and by his shirt he gets pinned to the wall* Muhahahahaha. I have captured the great Youko!  
  
Youko: Well i can just take the knife out and  
  
Seri: No you wont! * uses authoress abilitis to freeze him still* Lets play freeze dance. Freeze. Good boy.  
  
Youko: No fair. I the great Youko should not be pinned up to a wall frozen.  
  
Seri: Your right. You should freeze in an ice box.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Seri: Dont worry, you will get to hear the end. I didnt do anything that bad to Youko.  
  
Kuronue: What because you love him so much?  
  
Seri: Aaaawwwwww.. Dont't feel done Kuronue. I love you too.  
  
Seri trys to hug him but...he runs away.  
  
Seri: Get back here Kuronue! Its just a hug.  
  
Kuronue: *running for dear life* Great. Im goon end up like Youko! Heeeeeeeeellllllllllppppppp!!!!!!! hey put in your reviews if i should go through the same thing Youko did!Help a demon out!  
  
Seri: Its just a hug!!!! Dont listen to him!! 


	5. SCENERY

Kuronue: Well, im stuck tied to a chair. Thanks people.  
  
Seri: Now give everyone a hug!!!!!!  
  
Youko: Are you obssessed with hugs?  
  
Seri: Hey! Why arent you freezing?!  
  
Youko: My secret. Just know that im now here.  
  
Kuronue: Lucky you. No I will not hug.  
  
Seri: Yes  
  
Kuronue: Will you untie me?  
  
Seri: No  
  
Kuronue: Then no one gets a hug.  
  
Seri: Yes  
  
Youko: No already. Now do the story and ill watch over him.  
  
Seri: I dont trust you  
  
Youko: And i dont trust you so your point is....?  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Your hot  
  
Youko: Where did you come from?  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Somewhere. Can I get a hug?  
  
Seri: If you make sure Kuronue doesnt get away.  
  
Lana: No! Kuronue shouldnt be tied to a chair.  
  
Kuronue: Thank you.  
  
Youko: Now where did you come from?  
  
Lana: Ah dont worry. I love kuronue.^_^  
  
Seri: Ok well on with the story. I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho and Lana is owned by Fire gemron and the one everyone calls girl is from Cheyo-Vera.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:SCENERY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two, Youko and the girl, walk hand in hand through the forest around their campsite.  
  
Youko: I find silence annoying at times. Right now its peaceful.  
  
Girl// Why cant I take my eyes off of him? Well he is hot. I like his ears.// She smiles. Youko senses this and looks at the girl.  
  
Youko: A smile? What are you so happy about? How about this. I will teach you to talk. Rule one, when I am mad or annoyed You will leave me be.  
  
She nods her head in agreement. Girl// Why is he holding my hand? Damn hes so tall. Im only up to his chest and hes like 6 foot 10 or something.//  
  
Youko: Make a hiss. Can you even do that.  
  
She puts her mouth in the form of an "H" but nothing comes out. Girl// I only know two words I can speak well. If I try to say something else it might make him happy but I dont want to sound weird and I know I will cause im not that good at talking//.  
  
Youko: Guess not. Why bother eh?  
  
She shrugs.Girl//Dont//. They continue to walk in silence.  
  
~Kuronue and Lana~  
  
They have been walking in silence for 15 minutes. Kuronue thought that the silence was good and he enjoyed it, but he was wrong. He couldnt take it anymore.   
  
Kuronue: You dont talk much do you?  
  
Lana: *sweatdrop* Um...no.  
  
Kuronue:Well around me you will. I never minded silence before but now I do. Its weird.  
  
Lana: Were you supposed to think aloud?  
  
Kuronue: Oh well you heard me.  
  
Lana// This is going to be a loooong day//.Kuronue//I wonder whats up with Youko and the girl//. They walk in silence once again.  
  
~Youko and Girl~  
  
Girl//The flowers around here are amazing. Well why would he live anywhere else? he can munipulate plants after all//.  
  
Youko:im sure you notice there are plants everywhere. More than you would find anywhere else in Makai.  
  
He munipulate a rose to come forth. A red rose drags along on the floor as if it had feet. It carries itself swiftly to Youko and he picked it up. He handed it to the girl and she took it.Youko//I will admit none of these plants are as beautiful as her but I shall keep that to myself. After being in the human world for 15 years, even though I am in Youko's form, I am still able to feel human emotions//.Girl//I look everywhere and see nothing but plants. Plants, plants, plants. Wait. I hear water. Finally maybe something besides plants.// The two walk ahead to see.....  
  
Youko: Our onsen. Sure there are showers back at the campsite, but this is where we all come to relax and bathe in silence and serenity. Do you think its beautiful?(A/N: he still acts like Kurama cuz hes only in Youko's form and just steals things like he used to.)  
  
The girl nods her ead yes.Girl//Good. Maybe I am allowed to use this and get away from all the demons that might want to peak into my shower. They are all drunk as of now so you never know what they might do//.Youko has shown her everything there is to see and so they walk back to camp.  
  
~Kuronue and Lana~  
  
They arrive at the hot spring. Kuronue// I can tell Youko and the girl have already been here.Hn. They will be back to camp before us and think something may have happened.//  
  
Kuronue: We come here once a week. You and the girl will get to use it tonight.  
  
Lana: Good.//Now i can tell her to keep her hands off of Kuronue. Wait. Did I just say that. Well he is mine to take care of but...that sounded weird//.  
  
They head back to camp as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana: Well as long as Kuronue is tied to a chair i get to hug him.  
  
Kuronue: No hug unless you let me go.   
  
Lana: ok  
  
Seri: No you dont. He deserves to be there.  
  
Lana: No he doesnt  
  
Seri: Does  
  
Youko: Well those two can srgue but i would never argue.  
  
Kuronue:Hn. yeah you would.  
  
Youko:Wouldnt.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: He is now. I love you Youko!  
  
Youko: Argue later. Me run now.....*cough* Oh do you want a hug.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Yep  
  
Youko: Then catch me first.  
  
Seri: Ok they two will run right now me say review! Ja! 


	6. Author's Note

My step-dads computer that I use will be unhooked for about a week while it goes into my room so i may not post a new chapter until next week. Sorry. Ja! 


	7. MEAN

Youko:Im free.  
  
Kuronue: and so am I  
  
Seri: and you're going to kill me arent you?  
  
Kuronue: Why shouldnt we?You tied me up cause I wouldnt give you a hug.  
  
Youko:We kill her after the story.  
  
Kuronue: Or the two girls can take over  
  
Youko: After the story.  
  
Kuronue: Yes master -_-  
  
Lana: Dont treat Kuronue like that  
  
Kuronue:My thoughts exactly.  
  
Seri: Blah blah blah. Ok.I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Lana or Girl.  
  
Kuronue: End the story quick so we can kill you.  
  
Seri: Im too young to die.  
  
Youko:Yeah, 217 years old is too young.  
  
Seri: Its younger than Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue: So what if im 600? That just means I have more wisdom.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Well you do what Youko says.I say he has more wisdom.  
  
Seri: On with the friggin story while they all fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SIX:MEAN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reach the camp at the site of the men.Youko//Bunch of drunk bastards.From now on, only I get beer//.  
  
Youko:Listen up.Im banning beer from all of you like it or not.Im sick of all you assholes getting drunk.The beer is mine and will stay hidden.  
  
Kuronue:Finally.I was getting sick of them being drunk too.  
  
Lana:Oh it was really nice to give them beer in the first place.*sarcastic tone*  
  
Kuronue:Shut up.  
  
Lana:What did you say? I think you said shut up but i wasnt sure.Can you say that again?  
  
Kuronue:Sure. Shut up bitch and go to your fucking tent until dinner.  
  
Youko: Thats much better.  
  
Lana:And if i dont?  
  
Kuronue: Do you want to stay here?  
  
Lana//Damn it.Smart ass. If im gonna kill him I have to stay//. With that she went to her so called "home".  
  
Lana//such a freakin small tent//.Girl//you did a good job at pissing her off//.  
  
Kuronue: So what are you going to do with the liitle girl? Boss her around?  
  
Youko:*evil smirk* Precisely.She will have to pull her own weight around here. Wash our clothes, make us dinner and a few more things.  
  
Kuronue: And here I thought you were still soft.  
  
Youko: Dont insult me.  
  
Girl//I had a feeling I wasnt here for free. I have to do what he says. How nice//.  
  
Kuronue: Well what to do with her now? Where will she sleep?  
  
Youko: Outside.On the cold hard floor.*talks to girl* If I find you 'in' a tree sleeping comforbately, you will be punished.  
  
~GIRL'S POV~  
  
Yeah thats nice. If I make myself a nest in a tree you will beat me up? Well then I have no problem running away from here. Next thing I hear from Youko's mouth is as if he read my mind.  
  
Youko: And if you try to run away, there will also be consequences.  
  
Whats the sudden change? First you act nice or dont talk to me at all and then.....If I could talk I would say so many things right now. That demon is afraid to let his men see him acting nice to a human. he couldnt stand all the riticule ne?  
  
Youko: Come. You arent going to be wearing nice clothes when your with us.  
  
He wants me to hate him doesnt he? Oh well ill play along with it. In the end ill prove hes actually nice to anyone.Damn why is he so tall? I smile. Youko says" Theres nothing to smile about. Everytime you smile, I slap you." I frown. Holy! Ok so when im happy, if that happens, I cant smile. That will be hard.  
  
Men: Give the human what she deserves!!!!!!!!  
  
Man #2: Throw her to the wolves!!!!!!  
  
Youko: Oh so you all want to come back from a battle and bleed to death? Cuz I sure as hell am sick of healing all of you because you cant take care of yourself!  
  
Thank Kami the men shut up. Youko throws me a peasent out fit and syas in his cold voice"put this on."  
  
How bout I shove it down your throt is what im thinking. Im left in his tent to change. I look at the outfit.  
  
It is a dirty brown skirt up to my knees ripped at the hem(A?N: sorry about this cheyo-vera. I have to make things more realistic which means Youko being mean but dont worry you still get him in the end) and a sleeveless shirt that matches the skirt in color that isnt long or short but exactly at the waist.I look down at me wearing the clothes. How horrible I think to myself.I sit the floor like he told me and wait until he gets back...In 45 minutes.  
  
~LANA'S POV~  
  
I hear that jerk Kuronue out side talking to Youko.Just as I thought he was talking about me. I walk towards the entrance and eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
Kuronue: Your going to make the girl sleep on the floor but that other girl Lana gets a tent. I say she sleeps on the groung with the girl.  
  
Youko: Im glad to see you dont like her but if she were outside, she would probably try to protect the girl.  
  
Kuronue: I understand that but she gets luxury. I dont like that idea.  
  
Youko: Hn. You rather the two of them get eaten by wolves. The demon can take care of herself so it wouldnt be fun to have her out here. She wouldnt get eaten she would just defeat anything that comes her way but with the human..thats different.   
  
Kuronue: Yes it would be fun to watch the girl try to handle herself against a pack of wolves but can they both be out side away from the hot spring but away from each other.  
  
Youko: As you wish. Lana sleeps on the floor.  
  
Kuronue: Ill tell her the great news.*evil smirk*  
  
Why those bastards. They want the girl to be eaten and they expect me to sleep on the ground. I do enjoy the stars but tonight i will not sleep peacefully. He enters my tent without warning.  
  
Lana: What if I was getting changed?  
  
Kuronue: Like you have anything I havent seen before. I have good news.  
  
Lana: You want me to sleep on the ground. Suit yourself Kuronue. Im glad you dont care.  
  
Kuronue: I dont think its good to eavesdrop. It may become a habbit.  
  
I really want to kill hikm now. I fake a smile at his last comment.Then the other bastard walks in too.  
  
(A/N: no offense to fans)  
  
Youko:Good news isnt it? I have even better. Just because your a demon like the rest of us doesnt mean youll be treated the same. As a matter of fact, you will be treated just like the girl and under no circumstances are you to help her. Change into this.  
  
He throws me a peasent outfit.  
  
Youko: Exactly what the girl is wearing. Change into this and enjoy the tent while your in it. Ill be back in 30 minutes.  
  
Great. Now I match the girl. Just like drones at school in Japan in the ningenkai. What is he going to make me do first. I have a feeling Kuronue will be my "master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko: Now this time I was in character.  
  
Seri: Your welcome.  
  
Kuronue: Did you hear him say thank you?  
  
Seri: If your fan wasnt here, I would kill you.  
  
Youko: Well fans, review or we will kill you. 


	8. Chapter seven: couldnt think of a title ...

Youko:Someone tried to kill me.  
  
Seri: For? Being yourself?  
  
Youko:Exactly bitch.  
  
Seri: Asshole  
  
Kuronue: Shut up the both of you.And to you fans....you no like Youko being normal, dont review.  
  
Seri: How can you say that?! Please review even if you hate the story.  
  
Youko:Baka.  
  
Seri: I love you and so do other people so I will not kill you.  
  
Kuronue: Where are those girls that love us?  
  
Lana: Im here.  
  
Youko: Then wheres Cheyo-Vera.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Thinking of a plan for you to fall in love with me muhahahahaha.  
  
Youko: *sweatdrop* Me? The infamous Youko?  
  
Seri: Dont piss her off. Bark bark bark bark bark........  
  
Kuronue: Translation: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Youko: On with the story.  
  
Seri: *pouts* I was supposed to say that.  
  
Youko: Well everyone loves me more than you so there.  
  
Seri: Must be nice...must be nice, must be oh what the hell! Your gonna die!!!!!!  
  
Youko: To the story... and help me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~GIRL'S POV~  
  
Its been 45 minutes already and my ass hurts from sitting here so long. Baka Youko better be here soon. He walks into the tent. Finally, I thought.  
  
Youko: Good. You sat here on the floor the whole time like I ordered you to. Get up and follow me.  
  
He will never be nice will he? Oh well I follow him out of the tent and we walk into another tent. Dont tell me I have to sit in this one now I thought as we walked in. I saw Lana. What is he going to do with her?  
  
Youko: Thirty minutes are up.  
  
He kept her in a tent on the ground for a long time just like me? Oh isnt he a nice kitsune?  
  
~NORMAL POV~  
  
Lana: Whats the first thing I shall do for you master?  
  
Youko: Such sarcasm. I like master though. You will be given orders from Kuronue.  
  
Lana// Just as I thought//.  
  
Youko: You may call him master and you shall call me..*thinks*Youko-sama. As if I were your god.  
  
Lana//Oh give me a break. Is this guy serious?//  
  
Just then Kuronue walked in since he saw Youko walk into the tent and wanted to know what was up.  
  
Kuronue: So what is the first thing these slaves shall do?  
  
Youko: Now now Kuronue, their not slaves. They are just going to obey us and pull their weight around here.   
  
Lana: Master. *walks up to Kuronue* What shall I do for you?  
  
Kuronue: *evil smirk* I like this. So you're going to call me master?  
  
Youko:She is all yours. Order her to do what you wish.  
  
Kuronue: Thank you Youko.  
  
With that he ordered Lana to follow him and they walked out of the tent.  
  
Youko: These clothes suit you better girl.*in such a cold tone*  
  
Girl// I hate the way he said that. And I do not! I wish I had enough power to rip him to pieces//.  
  
Youko: As you remember, there is a house behind us.*she nods* That is mine and you are to clean it.  
  
Girl// Oh so we are slaves. The bastard could help me clean his OWN friggin house but nnooooo..he wants me to do it for him. I would rather do this than for him to kill me though//. The two walk out of the tent and into the house. It was a quaint(A/N: not sure what the word means or if I spelled it right) little cottage actually. The roof had a chimney and it had to be huge. With Youko being super tall the house was about 8 feet tall.It was silver inside like the color of Youko's hair. Girll//Suits him perfectly. Damn is it dirty. No wonder he was in the tent for who knows how long//.  
  
Youko: I stayed in the tent until I could find someone willing to clean it for me. And here you are. That is if you wish to live.  
  
The girl gulps. She's scared of him now.She nods her head and watches as Youko gets her cleaning supplies.Theres a bucket full of water, that she will refill herself, a mop, a vacuum(A/N: Who knew they had these things in Makai?^_^) and a duster.  
  
Youko: This should be all you need and if you need more than ,oh well because this is all you get. I will be back in one hour. If it isnt spotless by the time I get back, well, you will see what happens.  
  
~GIRL'S POV~  
  
He walks out of the tent to probably have fun and I'm stuck here cleaning. This is such a big house and I have only one hour so I might as well get started.If I dont finish then i'm doomed. Ok no one wants to watch me clean so shoo shoo. I know your reading this so off to another scene you go shoo shoo. Ive been working on the rail road...I thought I told you to shoo. *closes door*.  
  
~NORMAL POV~  
  
Youko goes off to an open space where he is surounded by nothing but plants and does his so called training manipulating plants and trying to get them to grow stronger. While he does that, Kuronue is having fun telling Lana what to do.  
  
Kuronue: I have nothing for you to do you lucky demon, but I do wish to boss you around.  
  
Lana: What if I beat you at a fight?  
  
Kuronue: Is that a challenge.  
  
Lana: Arent you the smrt one?  
  
Kuronue: Shut up filthy demon bitch. Now what are your terms?  
  
Lana: If I win, I dont have to sleep on the ground, I get to eat a big meal made by you and for a week I dont have to listen to you.  
  
Kuronue: Smart child. If I win, which I will, then for one week you will make my dinner, sleep on bugs, be hit by a whip when I want you to wake up and do anything else I tell you to. ON your half, its a deal.  
  
Lana: And on your half, its a deal. Lets fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Seri: Ha! Cliffhanger! You have to wait till the next chapter to see them fight.  
  
Youko: Shut up.  
  
Seri: Hey! Im trying to be nice here!  
  
Youko: Then act like it towards me!  
  
Cheyo-Vera: He will love me muhahahahaha.  
  
Youko: If you get Seri to shut up I will kiss you on the cheek.  
  
Kuronue: What will she do? Anyways review or else. Ja! 


	9. FIGHT ding ding

Youko: *sweatdrop* Um hi everybody. For some reason, we now have Karasu and Jin here.  
  
Jin: 'I everybody.  
  
Karasu: Hn. Love me, comment me.  
  
Seri: Uh yeah.Mask boy.  
  
Karasu: Bitch  
  
Seri: Everybody loves calling me that. You all hate me!!!!!*cries*  
  
Youko: Not everyone.  
  
Seri: Do you.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: He loves me.  
  
Seri: Did you finish your plan.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: *takes out watch**swings it back and forth* Look into the watch. You will obey.  
  
Lana: Good idea. Come here Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue: Hi everyone and bye.*runs*  
  
Seri: He must be weak.  
  
Youko: Fuck you. @_@  
  
Seri: I think its working. Hey let me use that.*takes watch* You will be nice to me and only me.  
  
Youko: @_@ Yyyeeeesssss.I mean no.  
  
Seri: Damn.Oh well. You will do the disclaimer.  
  
Youko: I will do the disclaimer. Seri does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Jin: 'Njoy the story.  
  
Karasu: Remember. Love me, comment me.  
  
Jin: Oh will ya shut up allrea'y.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:FIGHT!*ding ding*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana jumps in the air and lunges towards Kuronue with her speed but the second she's about to strike with her sword, he disappears and starts to jump through the trres non stop. Lana stands in the middle of it all watching all around her seeing only a black blur. She uses her awareness and strikes but he dodges which throws them into a good old fashoined fist fight. Lana tries to punch Luronue but he blacks it. Her puch was very powerful though and it sent Kuronue flying back a bit. That didnt keep him down for long at all and he pulled out the only weapon he had with him...a bowie knife. She saw it right before it hit her and she blocked it with her sword and jumped backwards. He came charging back and sliced her arm. It was a deep gash now.  
  
Kuronue: Ah the smell of resh demon blood. Doesnt it look smooth like silk just dripping down your arm now?  
  
Lana: Pshyco.  
  
She held on to her arm putting preasure on the gash to stop the bleeding.  
  
Kuronue: Did you think I would go easy on you because your a girl?  
  
Lana: Do you always talk like a mad man during a fight?  
  
Kuronue: I would think you would enjoy having one last conversation before I order to not speak wench.  
  
Lana: Wench? Oh ill show you wench.  
  
With that she ran towards him with such imense speed that Kuronue could not dodge what came next. She still had her hand on her wound so she kept kicking him constantly. Right in the jaw, a kick, in the stomach, her strongets kick which made him cough up a tiny bit of blood. He falls to the floor and she held her sword at his neck.  
  
Lana: I win. Now lets see. Ah yes what was the deal again.*evil smirk*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: Such a short chappie cuz I just wanted to show the fight.  
  
Youko: Baka.  
  
Seri: You want to turn back into Kurama and go back to your human mother.  
  
Youko: Allright no more names.*eveil smirk* In englis that is.  
  
Seri: Hey I speak demon too and japanese so ha!  
  
Youko: But not Ginkitsune. My language. Only other person here who knows it is Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue: You just had to say that.  
  
Seri: What will happen to Kuronue? Will I start to ask stupid questions? Why am I starting to talk to myself. Most of these questions will be answered if you review. Flameswill be used against Youko and Kuronue so beware.  
  
Youko & Kuronue: *gulp* 


	10. CHAPTER NINE:god im stupid i'm running o...

Seri: Come here Kuronue!!!! I want to speak Ginkitsune!!!  
  
Kuronue: Hanpoliuten.  
  
Youko: True true.  
  
Seri: What!!!!!?????Tell me what he said or feel my wrath!!!!  
  
Youko: Well you can't hurt us but.......he called you a bitch.  
  
Seri:Anfulian!!!!Ha! I know something.  
  
Kuronue: You...damn it Youko. You just had to tell her what I said.  
  
Jin: Laddies and lassies if ye want to be knowin' what she said, she said Mother Fucker.  
  
Youko: Great now everyone will want to know more.  
  
Seri: I sell dictionaries!! Just give me a word and ill tell ya how to say it in Ginkitsune.  
  
Karasu: I am not gay and Seri does now own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Seri: Now now don't be afraid to show your true self.  
  
Karasu: I am not gay!!!! And all you girls will worship me!!Muhahahahaha.  
  
Jin: *sweatdrop* Um..on wi' the story.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Wait!!!I need my watch!!! Watch as Youko falls in love with me.  
  
Lana: I kicked Kuronue's ass!!!! But I still love him. ^^  
  
Kuronue: Joy. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lana: So..I guess i'll be taking your tent.  
  
Kuronue: You said you didn't have to sleep on the ground. I can still make you sleep on a bag on the floor.  
  
Lana: For a week I dont have to listen to you so I think I will stay in your tent.  
  
Kuronue: Damn bitch. At least I dont have to listen to your every word. You must be really stupid.  
  
Lana: Why do people like you?  
  
Kuronue: You will soon find out.  
  
After all that was said and done they headed back to the camp site.  
  
~At Youko's House~  
  
Youko enters the house to find the girl sitting in the middle of the floor from exhaustion.   
  
Youko: I did not say you could take a break. Get off of the floor and just stand.It shouldn't be that hard.  
  
She was already tired of him bossing her around so she shook her head no. She would stay there on the floor and rest.  
  
Youko: You defy me? For a human you are either very stupid or very brave.  
  
Then a miraculous thing happened. She made a sound. She said what sounded like a big.  
  
Youko: I take that as your brave then. You almost said a word. Congratulations.  
  
She smiled a big smile.// Was he being nice again? Well no one is around//.  
  
Youko:Smileing again? Hn.   
  
He looks around his house and comes back to the girl.  
  
Youko: This house is spotless. Job well done. Now I will say this once more. Stand.  
  
Once again, she just sat there.// I finished this huge house in less than one hour and you expect me to not be tired//?  
  
Youko: I told you I would only say it once more.  
  
So next thing you know he appears in front of her and grabs her by the collar. He stands her on her feet.  
  
Youko: You may be tired but you still have things to do.  
  
She shakes her head up and down. He sets her back on the ground and lets go of her collar.  
  
Youko: You are the first person that I have never punished.  
  
Girl//What? You don't call having to listen to your every word punishment//.  
  
Youko: Come.  
  
She obeyed and followed him. They both were about to walk away from camp when Youko spotted Kuronue and Lana. The girl first noticed Lana's injury.   
  
Youko: What happened to you Kuronue? Your bruised.  
  
Lana:*mumbles* Jeez thanks for your concern.  
  
Youko: Should I be? Girl take her to that tent. *points to tent 25 feet away* There are medical supplies in there.   
  
Lana looked at the girl and could tell she was tired from something.  
  
Lana: Thats ok. I can take care of it myself. The bleeding already stopped. I just need to wrap it up.  
  
She walked passed the girl sending her a wink. She smiled.//Less work//  
  
Youko: My my Kuronue. Black and blue look good on you.  
  
Kuronue: We had a fight and a bet was placed.  
  
Youko: Dont tell me you lost to a female.  
  
Kuronue: Yes I did.  
  
Youko: Did you let her? And why did you want to do that?  
  
Kuronue: You love to insult me dont you. I lost thats all.//Well ok...so I did let her win. I dont know why myself//.Hn. Did you forget the girl was standing right next to you.  
  
Youko: Do you think its wrong to ignore a human?*silence* I thought so. Well you better go to where Lana is. You may need to boss her around. *smirks evilly*  
  
Kuronue goes to the tent in which Lana is in while Youko motions to the girl to once again follow him. He leads her to a huge lake. Well they arrive there after thirty minutes of walking.So they finally stopped. Youko picked up two sticks with sharp pointy ends. He hands her one. She stares at it confused.// And I am supposed to do what with this?//  
  
Youko: Confused already? Its simple. You are going to catch your own dinner, which is fish, with this stick. I am not going to help, but I will be catching my own dinner. That is how it is around here. Everyone catches their own dinner or goes out and pays for their own meal. You and me are catching ours. You do not deserve bought food and I do not have a babysitter for you while I go out to eat and you are certainly not coming with me so fish.  
  
Girl//No one's around and he's still mean. Ok. Lets see if I can do this. It should be easy.Maybe I could push him in the water, claim it was an accident, and maybe he'll lighten up.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: Im sorry but im so busy and the next chappies will be short. Kill me if ya want. No wait, scracth that. Take Jin not me.  
  
Jin: Eh? Oh no.if you want me.im on sale. *seri smiles* For $873822687263.  
  
Seri: Damn you. Well soon im starting school..  
  
Karasu: And so are so many other kids.  
  
Seri: I said flames will be used against Youko and Kuronue but I changed my mind. I will use them against Karasu.  
  
Karasu: Oh shit. Will anybody help?  
  
Youko: Im free.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: Not yet you arent. You have to deal with me. Wheres my kiss?!  
  
Youko: Crap. Allright fine. *kisses her on cheek*  
  
Cheyo-Vera: *dances in circles happily*  
  
Kuronue: Am I free.  
  
Lana: If you kiss me.  
  
Kuronue: *sweatdrop* Damn. Fine.  
  
Lana: On the lips.  
  
Kuronue: Your so evil and im so doomed.  
  
Jin: Review everyone. 


	11. FUN? MAYBE

Seri: Kuronue still has to kiss Lana.  
  
Kuropnue: To busy listening to German music.  
  
Seri: Lier. Oh I cant spell.  
  
Jin: Im the one listening to German music.  
  
Seri: And I can understand it!  
  
Lana: Waiting....  
  
Kuronue: *kisses Lana on lips*  
  
Lana: *holds him against his will*  
  
Youko: *sweatdrop* I am glad that didnt happen to me.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: *tackles Youko to the ground*  
  
Youjko: I...ah! Spoke to soon.  
  
Seri: On with the story.  
  
Youko: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TEN:FUN? MAYBE.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl continued trying to catch a fish. Youko watches in her amusement.Youko// She cant catch a fish. Looks like she wont be eating.// He goes back to fishing even though he already caught five fish. She looks at him.Girl// Good he isn't paying attention.// She all of a sudden, she walks backwards making it seem she's still trying to ctach fish. He turns to look at her but only sees her back. He notices she is getting closer and doesnt even notice.  
  
Youko: Watch it.  
  
She doesn't listen and bumps into Youko sending him into the water. She pointed and laughed silenty at the theif. He stood up and was, of course, soaking wet.Girl// He looks cute that way.// His silver hair dripping, his bangs plastered to his face, his ears sticking to his head. Youko was not happy with this. He picked up the girl by her collar. They looked eye to eye. Sure it wasnt a good time but.....Girl// He has such amazing eyes.//  
  
Youko: Was that your idea of a joke?  
  
The expresion in her eyes showed him she was sorry. The point to him was she was actually brave enough to do that to him.  
  
Youko: You're a brave one. Do that again and there will be severe consequences. You have five more mintues. Dont catch any fish and you won't be having dinner.  
  
She shakes her head. This time she tries harder and luckily she catches three fish. Before they head back theres one more thing they have to do. Youko hands her a knife.  
  
Youko: Now you have to clean it.  
  
She had a look of shock. Girl// What?! I know how to do that but its just sick.//  
  
Youko: Well get started or eat fish guts.  
  
(A/N: Hm. Should I go into description? Ill let Kuro-chan do this part.)  
  
She cuts the fish open straight down the side. She reached her hand in the slit and started to take out the fish's guts. The slime all over her hands from the stomach. Guts falling over onto her clothes. She cringed in disgust. Now Youko did something to get back at her. He could tell she was not enjoying any of this so..... he took fish guts from his handand threw it traight at the girl. She was covered in fish guts but now she can eat.(A/N: Ok im typing again. Kuronue writes weird stuff.) They walk back to camp and its now dark outside about 7 o' clock. Youko created a fire outside and handed her a stick. She slid one of her fish on the stick. Youko's was finished first and you saw him tear away at his food. What a fast eater he is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana:*smiles evily*  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
Lana: I will take that big dinner tonight and you have to wear a apron.  
  
Kuronue: Bitch. I dont have to listen to you.  
  
Lana: Would you like to fight me again?  
  
Kuronue: It was a fluke.  
  
Lana: Then you would like to fight me again?  
  
After an hour arguing Lana won. Kuronue has to wear apron.  
  
~END FLASBACK~  
  
Kuronue: Happy?  
  
The bat demon stood in front of Lana in a....a......pink apron one of the guys bought when they were drunk.  
  
Kuronue: This is what sake will do to you.  
  
Lana: You look very pretty.// Make that he still looks hot. Wait! Im supossed to kill him.//  
  
Kuronue: After one week im making YOU wear this.//Then you will look pretty. Make that gorgeous. What the hell is wrong with me?! Must be some fumes around here.//  
  
Lana: Get cooking. I would like *after minutes of ordering* and thats it.   
  
Kuronue: @_@ You damn pig. You want to much.  
  
Lana: Excuse me!? I was actually going to give you some but now I dont think I will.  
  
Kuronue: Hn. Ill cook for myself too wench.  
  
He went to um....a kitchen I guess and started to cook.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Girl// The fire is so warm im going to fall asleep.// And that she did. youko looked at her. For some reason he just stared and stared. It seemed like he stared at her for hours but it was only a few minutes. Youko//  
  
Human girls have such innocent faces. At least this one does.*he smacks himself mentally* After being human for so long.......// He fell asleep on the ground right next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After eating who knows how much food. Oh what the hell im doing the narration ill tell you and make you hungry. She had soba noodles and ramen, rolls and all sorts of pastries. Barbequed ribs and miso soup. Good stuff.  
  
Kuronue: So tired. Watching you eat is what made me tired like this. You tae to long pig. There I have a pet name for you.Pig.  
  
Lana: And yours is Bat.  
  
They both coincidently fell off their chairs and fell asleep on the ground. I wonder how they will wake up.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: Im losing ideas for coments.  
  
Kuronue: Dumb ass just write what we say.  
  
Jin: Or do.  
  
Youko: HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Still? * sweatdrop* 


	12. Chapter eleven:great title again ne?

Cheyo-Vera: *still glomping Youko*  
  
Youko: HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuronue: Ha! *gets glomped by Lana*  
  
Seri: Too much glomping.  
  
Jin: Aw you feel left out.  
  
Seri: *sweatdrop* Um no.  
  
Jin:*glomps Seri*  
  
Seri: Too much glomping!!!!Too much!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~MORNING~  
  
Lana is the first to open her eyes. She trys to get up but can't.She is able to see why she can't. Lana starts to scream mentally. Kuronue has one leg between hers and his head is laying on her chest. She must scream aloud this time.  
  
Lana:AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuronue: *sprints up*What the fuck is with you!?  
  
Lana: You were sleeping on me thats what!!!!!  
  
Kuronue: Thats absurd. It must have been a dream of yours. How can you resist me I mean I can tell you want me.*in sarcastic voice*  
  
Lana:*sarcastic voice*Oh please dont tell anyone.  
  
Kuronue stretches his hand out to help (o.O) her up and she takes it.  
  
Kuronue: Dont worry I wont.*winks*  
  
Lana: Did we like just have a moment.  
  
Kuronue: Um no. No we didnt.*blushes*  
  
Lana:*blushes*// Shit hes even hotter that way.//  
  
~YOUKO AND GIRL~  
  
Youko is the first up wake up. He looked down to where he felt a source of heat. There lying next to him hanging to his shirt was the girl. He growled to wake her up and it worked. Youko slaps the girl and out come the other guys to see the girl holding her cheek which is now red.The guys scream for more. Beat the girl!!!!one screamed.  
  
Youko: You are lucky I even let you fall asleep in front of a warm fire and I wake up to see you like that.  
  
Tears fall down her eyes not from the pain but from humilliation and words.  
  
Youko: Weakling.  
  
Inside he was actually hurting. He pulled her off the ground by the collar.  
  
Youko: We must talk.  
  
He took her into his house and threw her into a chair where she now sat and would not make eye contact with him.Youko slams his fit on the table and she looks at him with a cold look.  
  
Youko: What have you done to me?!  
  
She sits there with a puzzled look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: Yes it was short only because im going to put up two chappies tomorow.  
  
Jin: *huggles Seri*  
  
Kuronue: *makes out with Lana*  
  
All:o.O  
  
Lana:*between kissing* What?  
  
All: o.O Nothing.  
  
Cheyo-Vera:Youko!*glomp* 


	13. TALK

Youko: I was actually slapped.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: By me! You deserved it. o.O I never thought I would say that. I love you!!!!!!!*glomp**slap*  
  
Youko: Shit! Stop it!  
  
Kuronue: I did not have a moment with Lana.  
  
Lana: Yes you did and you enjoyed it so stop lying!!!!!!*glomp*  
  
Seri: What is up with all the glomping? O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: TALK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko: When I came back to the Makai, I became Youko once again emotionaly and not just physically. I am supposed to be a theif. Demons know me to be cold hearted and I wish to remain that way but you are making me feel love again.  
  
At that comment, the girl got a shocked look on her face.  
  
Youko: Even saying that was hard for me. Bitch!  
  
Youko than slaps the girl again.She cant take it anymore. She has developed feelings for him but cannot tell him. She doesnt want him to treat her like that. So she does something that to him was unexpected. She slapped him and stared into his eyes with tears. She then ran out to the hot spring.  
  
~KURONUE AND LANA~  
  
Kuronue: That was akward.  
  
Lana: No shit.  
  
Kuronue: Dont give me an attitude.  
  
Lana: I dont have to listen to you!  
  
Kuronue: Yes you do! You know you want to be my bitch.  
  
Then Lana slaps him.(jeez to many people being slapped today o.O)Kuronue than slaps her back.  
  
Lana: Oh its on.  
  
Lana slaps Kuronue but he grabs her by the wrist before she pulls her hand away. Then he did something very weird. He brought her hand to his mouth and sucked on one finger. She didnt do a thing. She enjoyed it and so did he. They could smell each other's arousal.  
  
~HOTSPRING~  
  
The girl sat there on the rim of the ground with her feet soaking in the water below her. She saw her reflection in the water seeing her tear stained face.She looked up in the spot where she pushed him and remembered what happened. That brought a smile to her face and she giggled. Then she looked back into the water to see, not only her reflection, but Youko's too. He was standing right behind her. She did not look up. He pulled her into a tight embrace from behind as she let out a yelp and she now had wide eyes.Then Youko spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
Youko: See what you have done to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seri: He he.  
  
Cheyo-Vera: *huggles Youko*  
  
Youko:*sweatdrop* How could you? 


	14. AISHITERU

Seri: See just as said to chappies in one day.  
  
Youko: How long is this story?  
  
Cheyo-Vera: As long as she wants it to be!  
  
Kuronue: o.O *shocked*What a weird chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: AISHITERU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The slightest sound that came from her lips was a yelp. Girl//Jeez he sure can squeeze the life out of someone can't he?//He turned her around to face him and her blue eyes met his amber ones. His eyes searched hers for answers. Youko// Why do I feel this way? My heart aches.// He stood up and took her hand in his. He tugged her to follow him and he led them to a cave.  
  
~KURONUE AND LANA~  
  
They stood in front of one another staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Kuronue: Hn. You're too good for me.  
  
Then he walked away as she just stood there trying to register what the fuck he just said.  
  
Lana: Wait.  
  
He turned around.She ran up to him and embraced him.She lay her head on his chest as she said,  
  
Lana: You are the one thats too good for me.  
  
He looked down to her played with her hair.  
  
Kuronue: Come.It is time for me to tell you......  
  
He just grabbed her by the hand and led her to Youko's Tent. No one but Kuronue uses it anymore so he figured anyone dares come in and they die.  
  
~YOUKO AND GIRL~  
  
He starts a fire. They sit in front of the flame cuddled under a blanket. He lays her down on her back while he creeps on top of her.  
  
Youko: Aishiteru  
  
Girl:Ai-aishite-teru.  
  
He eyes grew wide with surprised. Then his look softened. Then they enjoyed a night of burning passion until the fire died down.  
  
~KURONUE AND LANA~  
  
They sit on the queen sized bed and stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Kuronue: You are in heat and so am I.  
  
Lana: Aishiteru  
  
Kuronue then lunged at her with much arousal.  
  
Kuronue: Aishiteru.   
  
Then they too enjoyed a night of passion and feel asleep till dawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Youko: Happy?  
  
Cheyo-Vera: ........ Fun fun fun fun.........YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I loved it!!!!!!*cough*  
  
Youko: Um yeah.....*blush*  
  
Seri: Ah ha! Wait. No glomping?  
  
All: o.O This is unexpected.  
  
Youko: Karasu's gay.  
  
Seri: O.o NO SHIT!  
  
Youko: It was too silent I had to break it.  
  
All: -_-  
  
Lana and Kuronue are still sleeping.   
  
Kuronue: zzzzzzzzzz-_-zzzzzzzzzzzz*moans*  
  
Seri: Im scared to know what hes dreaming about.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning th girl wakes up and doesnt see Youko beside her. She freaks but sits up quickly and sees him making a new fire.  
  
Youko: You said your first word.  
  
He then smiles and so does she.  
  
Youko: Come. I will get you new clothes.(dont worry she puts her old clothes on..she wont walk around naked)  
  
~ELSEWHERE~  
  
Kuronue springs up from a nightmare and looks down to see Lana still sleeping.  
  
Kuronue: Sleeping to much actually makes you more tired.  
  
Lana than moans and wakes up.  
  
Lana: I heard that.  
  
Kuronue: What a night ne?  
  
Lana: *sigh* Yeah....what an amazing night.  
  
She then fell back and went back to sleep. Kuronue mentally smacked himself.//Too much to handle.//He decided to go back to sleep.  
  
~ELSEWHERE AGAIN~  
  
Youko: Jeez do you fans want us to have children or something!?  
  
Girl:???????????...............  
  
Youko: *sweatdrop* Heh. Here.  
  
He hands her a kimono which is black with silver lining and red dragons plus purple roses. She gets undressed in front o him and puts it on.  
  
Youko: You...look beautiful. My Koibito.  
  
He pulls her into a tight embrace and whispers gently into her ear....  
  
Youko:Only mine.  
  
She smiles brightly.// Yes I am yours and yours alone.//  
  
Youko: Look at me.  
  
With no hesitation she did.  
  
Youko: I want you to say those words for me again.  
  
She nods her head and trys her best.  
  
Girl:Aishiteru.  
  
She said it flawlessy. (dont worry I didnt even know I knew these words o.O)He smiled at her.  
  
~WEEKS LATER~  
  
Kuronue was in shock knowing that Youko actually mated with a human but he learned to get over it seeing as he had no choice. Lana and the girl have become good freinds. The girl has learned alittle more words.However the girl got used to Youko calling her Koibito so she did not bother o state her name. This morning the girls started to eat more. Not only that but they were craving for weird foods. Kuronue was the first to suspect it. That they were pregnant. He talked to Youko about this expected event.  
  
Youko: Girls stop eating. You are going to the doctors now.  
  
Both: WHAT?  
  
The girls voice being more quieter. They went and found out that for the past week the two women I should say we're pregnant. Lana expecting two and girl expecting one. This would be a loooooong nine months. 


End file.
